


Hatred

by SapphireNightSky



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNightSky/pseuds/SapphireNightSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kebencian yang ia tahan selama ini sudah tidak terbendung lagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred

Kebencian yang ia tahan selama ini sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

 

Disclaimer: Gangsta/ギャングスタ © Kosuke

 

***

 

Jika ada yang bertanya rahasia apa yang ada di balik penutup mata itu, jawabannya hanya Nicolas dan Worick sendiri yang tahu. Nicolas tidak akan buka mulut tentang hal itu apalagi bersusah payah menjelaskan dengan bahasa isyarat yang tidak semua orang mengerti. Worick sendiri hanya akan tertawa dan melontarkan lelucon-lelucon yang entah lucu atau tidak tentang apa yang terjadi pada mata kirinya sebagai alibi.

 

Seperti saat tiba-tiba Alex membangunkannya yang sedang tertidur di sofa lalu bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau gelisah saat tertidur?" Worick akan menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Walaupun sebenarnya mata kirinya berdenyut nyeri. Meski luka di mata hanya tinggal bekasnya saja, namun tiap ia memejamkan mata saat terlelap potongan-potongan memori itu selalu menghampirinya.

 

.

 

.

 

Teriakan

 

.

 

Tidak!

 

.

 

Darah

 

.

 

Jangan!

 

.

 

Tubuh-tubuh yang bersimbah darah

 

.

 

BERHENTI!

 

.

 

.

 

Worick membuka mata, meraba mata kirinya kemudian diikuti hembusan napas lega. Semua itu hanya mimpi buruk. Sekarang ia ada di sini. Bukan di kediaman keluarga Arcangelo 22 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia kehilangan penglihatan mata kirinya dan peristiwa pembantaian keluarganya itu terjadi. Tetapi teringat akan masa lalu membuatnya mendecih benci.

 

Ia bangun dari sofa. Dilihatnya Nicolas duduk bersila di lantai, tertidur dengan katana masih di tangan. Tepat di seberang sofa yang ia duduki. Sebuah pistol di atas meja tak luput dari penglihatan Worick. Ia mengambilnya. Memastikan peluru-peluru ada pada tempatnya. Setelahnya pucuk senjata itu sudah ada di dahi pria berambut hitam di depannya. Tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi pelatuk tertarik dan siap memuntahkan isinya tepat ke kepala Nicolas.

 

Nicolas terjaga saat merasakan permukaan dingin di dahinya. Mendongak untuk melihat Worick berdiri di depannya. Dengan tangan kiri menutupi mata kirinya, mata yang lainnya menatapnya tajam serta tangan kanan siap melesatkan tembakan. Nicolas diam. Tidak melakukan gerakan defensif seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

 

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Bagi Worick, inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak awal. Untuk membunuh Nicolas. Tetapi jika caranya seperti ini, Nicolas hanya akan mati dengan mudah. Tanpa rasa sakit ataupun penderitaan berkepanjangan seperti yang ia alami.

 

Bagi Nicolas, hidupnya sudah ia serahkan sepenuhnya kepada Worick. Hanya Worick yang berhak membunuhnya. Jadi, jika saat ini akhirnya Worick memutuskan untuk mengambil nyawanya, maka itulah yang semestinya terjadi. Ia tidak tidak berhak untuk menghalangi. Karena yang Nicolas percaya...hidupnya, nyawanya, jiwa dan begitu pula tubuhnya adalah milik Worick.


End file.
